HMV: Mickey's Boo To You Parade Villain Song (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Mickey's Boo to You Parade from Mickey's Boo To You Parade. Song: * Mickey's Boo To You Parade Villain Song Song From: * Mickey's Boo To You Parade Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Scene of Frollo's House) * Jenner: Welcome home to the night * Dawn Bellwether: When you're sure to get a fright, * Saleen: From us who get a trick and not a treat. * Bradley Uppercrust III: It may sound kind of sappy, * Jafar: But it makes us very happy. * Frollo: To scare you so boo to you and you * Nina Harper: No, we're not being mean. * Ratigan: It's just part of our routine. * Princess Morebucks: We'll scare you and we'll spook you just for fun. * The Horned King: As Halloween arises... * The Hacker: We wear up our surprises. * Simone Lenoir: So fun we do to scare you both. * (Pirates Dancing) * Captain Hook: It's good to be bad. * Red: It's good to be bad. * Yosemite Sam: To laugh about the very scary fun that we had. * Lord Garmadon: Cause a chill. * Rocky: What a thrill. * Kaa: Yes, you know that we will. * Shere Khan: So prepare * Claudia Vorstein: to be scared. * Dr. Z: It’s just part of the drill. * Uncle Harry: Yes, it's true. * Scar: Yelling boo * Ichy and Dil: is the thing that we do. * Mojo Jojo: And to you, * Plankton: We confess, * Zirconia: It's the one we do best. * Drake: It's good to be bad. * Rasputin: It's good to be bad. * Leonard: It’s fun to be the one to make the good guys so mad. * Hades: Cast a spell. * Darla Dimple: Scream and yell. * Jessie: And it suits us so well. * Chief McBrusque: For the fun * Queen Narissa: That we've had * Fat Cat: Yes, it's good to be bad. * (Cards Marching): Boo boo boo boo boo boo boo to you. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Aladdin (Elemental, My Dear Jasmine; @1994-1995 Disney) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (@2000 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Stuck Up, Up and Away; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Cyberchase (Castleblanca; @2002 PBS) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (@1996 MGM) * Looney Tunes (From Hare To Heir; @1930 Warner Bros.) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (@2017 Warner Bros.) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Dinosaur King (A Gameshow Showdown; @2007 Sunrise) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Santa Harry; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * Spongebob Squarepants (Chum Caverns; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Sailor Moon (Tomorrow's Big Dreams; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * The Angry Bird Movie (@2016 Columbia) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@2000 Universal) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (One Upsman-Chip; @1989-1990 Disney) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) Note: * Dedicated to alagateryandchesnut3, Michaelsar12IsBack, Eli Wages, T Wilson, strongdrew941, & ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd. Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Halloween Music Video Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos